


He's Not The Brightest Crayon In The Box, But He's Still My Favourite Colour

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:18:18
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen has a plan to stop Jared marrying the wrong person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> I'm a fairly new slash writer so please be gentle with me. I know this is a little late and obviously if this really happened then Jensen's plan failed terribly lol but I thought i'd share with you guys anyway :)

Jensen swallowed thickly around the heavy lump in his throat, trying to find it in himself to feel guilty but failing miserably. The dress rehearsal had come and gone like a bad nightmare and now here they were for real, Jeff and Jordan all proud smiles and boyish grins as they joked about the wedding night festivities. Fuck forever holding the peace, Jensen was ready to speak out against this wedding in a big way. The GPS system glared at him menacingly, as if he’d touched it in some inappropriate way, it clearly didn’t agree with Jensen’s master plan but phase one was already complete and it was too late to turn back. Jensen had skilfully reprogrammed the GPS system to give directions not to the church but to some secluded corner in bumfuck middle of nowhere. If Jared was going to be married, Jensen was gonna make sure it was to the right Jen.

“You with us Jensen man?”.

Jensen blinked rapidly, forcing himself out of his blissful daydream. Jared clamped a hand down on his shoulder, his grin blinding Jensen as his free hand struggled with his tie. Without thinking Jensen slid his fingers over Jared’s, one of the many ways they communicated I love you without using the actual words. It came in useful for moments like these when Jeff and Jordan were within eavesdropping distance.

“Yeah, sorry just didn’t get much sleep last night. Hey you guys mind if Jared and I have the first car to ourselves? Gotta give him the talk you know”.

Jensen accentuated his statement with a grin and a wink but it was obvious from Jared’s perplexed stare that he wasn’t buying it. Waiting until Jeff and Jordan were safely outside, Jensen yanked Jared forward by his tie. Jared’s lips parted without needing to be asked, his large hands framing Jensen’s face as he kissed back with as much fervour as Jensen. Like it was the last time they’d ever get to kiss each other this way. Jensen’s full lips enveloped Jared’s, their heads tilting until they fit together as perfectly as a jigsaw puzzle, this was where their lips were meant to be. Where they were meant to be.

“Today doesn’t change anything, I’m gonna have you right in here with me, I’m not leaving you Jensen”.

Jared’s nose nuzzled Jensen’s softly as they took a few moments to allow the air to return to their lungs. Jensen pulled back softly. The pools of green in his eyes sparkled vivaciously with wonder and awe that once again Jared had somehow managed to read his mind and admiration that he was willing to go this far to protect their relationship.

“Never thought you were”

Jensen pressed another chaste kiss to Jared’s knuckles before heading outside to the car. He had a good feeling about this plan. He couldn’t help but smile at the weight of the rings in his pocket, glad that he’d taken the opportunity to buy them when picking up Danneel’s engagement ring. The church was only a short drive from their house, Jensen’s hand bounced on his knee nervously as he waited for Jared to figure out that they weren’t headed to their original destination. If there was ever a perfect crime, Jensen was sure his love for Jared was it.

“Dude, I think you missed the turning or something, slow down would ya? Hey is that my sister?”.

Jensen placed a reassuring hand low on Jared’s back, grinning back at Megan and Mac who were waving at them in the distance. His palms were sweating as he fumbled for the rings, the bundle of nerves pulsating through his body hadn’t been there with the proposal to Dan. This was more important, this had to be perfect.

“So I told myself I wasn’t gonna go all out cheesy with this but hey I’m a Piscean, the romantic in me wanted to do this right”.

Jared’s eyes darted around curiously, there was something familiar about the place. Although it would probably have been easier to remember without the soft lighting Mac and Megan had put into place along with the candlelit picnic overlooking the lake. Even the dogs had bowties on. Jared couldn’t help but smile.

“By kidnapping me on my wedding day? What’s going on Jensen?”.

Jensen motioned to Mac to turn the CD player on, taking a deep breath as he retrieved the matching rings from his pocket. Jared recognised the song as ‘Someday’ by Rob Thomas, it had been playing in the background when he told Jensen he loved him for the first time.

“Jared I don’t want to wait for someday, there’s no room in my heart for maybe. You only get one chance, after that it’s not special just here we go again. I want my wedding day to be special but more importantly I want it to be with the right person. Jared Tristan Padalecki, will you marry me?”.

Jared’s eyes were glistening with tears and his voice seemed to be temporarily stuck in his throat. Instead of words he answered Jensen with a soft kiss, not even the sounds of Megan and Mac sniffing in the background could make the moment any less perfect.

“Yes, yes Jensen I’ll marry you”. Their tears ran together as Jared murmured the words against Jensen’s lips.

There was still a lot to figure out, how to break it to their families and the girls for one, but those worries faded effortlessly into the background. No matter how many bridges they’d have to burn to get there, forever was looking pretty good right now.


End file.
